robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CBFan/Archive 3
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Christophee 13:31, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Errors Thanks for pointing this out to me, I'll try to slow down a bit, but when I get into something my typing becomes really fast :/. Llamaman201 17:30, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :It's nothing too serious. It's just a few of your sentences are...in the nicest possible way, badly structured, and also "a" is rather often not included..."Agent Orange was box shaped robot"...see? Nothing too serious, as I said, but still something to take into consideration. CBFan 16:32, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Your toeing the line I understand if you think that the write-ups are not satisfactory, and by all means re-write them. However, if you just remove the text, not editing it, I will report you to the admins, because removing text is a bannable offence on all wikis. GutripperSpeak 11:23, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :You have crossed the line. Removing the entire article of Heat O was vandalism. If it had just been the battle reports, I would have let it slide. However, the removal of everything has made you a vandal, and vandals must be punished. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:27, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Robot Wars Magazine fight I've finished that fight you requested; Warhog vs Disc-O-Inferno vs Mazakari. As of writing, it is still being processed, but it should be ready by the time you get this message. Check it out when you get a chance. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:31, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Scorpion I have given my opinion on what we should do with the article on its talk page, but the decision is not just down to me so we still need a consensus before the situation is resolved. By the way, it's great to have you back. I really thought you'd gone for good this time. Christophee (talk) 22:52, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :No, Christophee, I only came back because Toon Ganondorf was being his normal self. CBFan 12:16, 2 July 2009 (UTC) OK, clearly you and I need to talk before moving on Ever since I arrived, you have fought me on everything I have done. Creating articles for Pussycat, Firestorm and Hypno-Disc was wrong because they were "not worthy" and because Christophee hadn't told you that new articles were going to be made. May I take this chance to point out that I have not found any evidence of him telling anyone not to start making articles for anyone who wasnt already on Wikipedia. Secondly, whilst I will not deny the emnity that goes on between us, nor the anger I felt when you would remove my work, I would like to point out that I have actually never hated anyone, least of all someone I had never met. Thirdly, I only blocked you for one day, and it was not because of you removing the write-ups, but because you deleted the entire article, pictures, robot stats, everything. The write-ups are copied, yes, but anyone can change them at any time. Fourthly, since I am now co-bureaucrat, you can not keep throwing Christophee's opinions in my face. Yes he believes something, but as you told me on my first day, Wikia is a team effort. Finally, during your tirade, you said that it was my fault that you lost your admin powers. That is not true. You lost them through abuse, rudeness and bad attitude, and it was Christophee that revoked them, not me. I have said all I believe. I am glad that you have returned, and I would like it if we became, if not friends, polite and civil for others benefit at least. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:49, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, yeah, if you really meant that, you wouldn't be in my face days later, Toon Ganondorf. You clearly don't want me around, and the edits to the Plunderbird article clearly prove that to be the case...my write-up says exactly the same as the previous one, with the only exception being that it is neater and clearer to read. But no, you edited it back AND blocked the page, purely because it was ME who was writing it. And do you know what that says to me? It says that you DON'T want me around. :I would love to stay here, Toon Ganondorf. I'd say at least 4/5 of the people here are really nice to talk to. But, unfortunately, I just can't stand the "attitude" I'm getting from you, that one extra fifth. Or, at least, the "attitude" I feel I'm getting from you. If anything, I firmly feel that you ultimately caused me to lose my admin powers because your constant arguing with me CAUSED me to lose my temper. :I'm sorry, but if you're not going to let me have my say, and you refuse to let me write anything or re-write anything or edit anything purely because I'm writing it, I really don't want to stay. It's as simple as that. CBFan 12:11, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Very well. That's fair, and I'll agree that I was out of line. I apologise. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:30, 4 July 2009 (UTC) So are you going to be staying this time? We have a lot of work that needs doing, and we could use your help and knowledge. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:06, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :OK, TG, I'll hang around for now. But if I start to feel a little stressed or anything, I hope you understand if I disappear for a bit. :So, what do I need to know? I've noticed that individual robots are now getting their own articles, rather than grouping all the robots in one team together. CBFan 13:10, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::Of course, I fully understand that. ::Ok. We're almost done the UK robots, only about a dozen remain, most of them New Blood. We also have a lot of stubs like Topbot (groan), which need to be fixed. The IP contributors tend to create the infoboxes and leave the rest for us, which is a chore, and we tend to mark them as stubs and leave them for later. Lately, RA2 did Infernal Contraption and I did The Tartan Terror, so we're moving through those. ::We have a new results table (not sure if your aware or not), which we've been rolling through the articles. Stinger was the last finalist to be done, and I think most of the Notables are underway as well. Any that you spot, you could make the swap, but if you don't understand the complications of the templates, thats fine (I barely get it too). ::The Did You Know Template was a great success, with Christophee in charge, he updates it every second saturday. ::As for the splits, we did so to make sure the categories were correct and such. If you know any confirmed Team Names, you can make the split of the article, creating a link to the team article. ::We've also started branching into Dutch Robot Wars, which I'm kinda trying to restrict a little. I personally want to finish one thing before we start another. ::Besides me getting emails from Noel Poncelot (Hassocks Hog) and John & Jacky Willoughby (The Steel Avenger), thats really all you need to know. Check out Robot Wars Wiki:Job List if you want a start. But since you know somewhat about the War of Independance from Series 4, can you maybe fix up that bit in the Mortis Robot History? Its a bit brief, which I'm trying to avoid. ::Thanks. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:25, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::I can do one better than that...I can actually write the War of Independance article. CBFan 13:29, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::That would be one step better. Fantastic. Also, I am not sure, but can I ask whether KillDozer123 on Youtuve is you? The mannerisms are quite similar - quite knowledgable, but quick to irritate. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:33, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::::If I told you it was a coincidence, I'd be lying. It is me. I'm aware of your invite, TG, but seeing as, at the time, I wasn't sure, I didn't respond. I'll see what I can do later. CBFan 13:38, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Series 4 War of Independence Hi CBFan, I'm glad to see you back. Could you tell me where you got the information for the War of Independence article you wrote? I assume you found/have videos of the battles, but where did you find them? Do you also have the factsheets for the robots involved as people keep on creating stubs for Frenzy with no useful information at all and I'd like to create a proper article for it before it starts to get too tedious. Christophee (talk) 16:17, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately, the information I have is what I remember from watching it, way way back. I haven't seen the episode itself for well over 5 years, but I remember it well nonetheless. Unfortunately, I can't remember the exact details of the robots...I think there might be some things I remember, but even so...CBFan 16:55, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::Wow, you must have a really good memory. Thanks for letting me know. I guess we'll just have to do the best we can with that article, or otherwise keep on having to delete each feeble attempt at it. Christophee (talk) 16:57, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, I've got a pretty bad memory for most things. Robot Wars, on the other hand, is something else entirely. I'll usually remember an episode better if I've seen it at least 3 or so times. CBFan 17:00, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::So would you be able to write articles for other Series 4 events such as the Celebrity Special? Only Gemini vs Killertron, Gemini vs Diotoir and Diotoir vs Pussycat are on Youtube, and I'm anxious to know how on earth Disc-O-Inferno lost to Sir Chromalot, and how Wild Thing lost to Diotoir. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:21, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I only watched that one once, so I don't really remember it too well. I remember both Disc-O and Wild Thing were pretty much on top before breaking down, but that's about it. I'll see what I can pull off. CBFan 06:14, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Series 4 Heats Sorry about not getting around to those articles, but yes, they tend to be copied from Tectonic. I appreciate your help in fixing them up. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:17, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Badge Thanks for your work on Extreme Warriors Season 2. Our policy is to give out badges for monumental edits to articles, such as Robot Histories and other such edits. You may have seen them on RA2's page. Your going to receive the first badge for a non-robot page. Cheers again. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:46, 4 August 2009 (UTC)